The Love of a Demon
by Edward's Sweetheart
Summary: Sango is attacked by a demon, and saved by another. How will she handle when she starts to fall for the very thing she was brought up to kill and hate?


HELLO EVERYONE! Yes, I'm back with a new story. I've spent the last few months getting better at writing and descriptions and all that stuff. So I hope you like this new story! Yes it's a Sango and Sesshomaru story again haha! Now ENJOY!

XXXXXX

Chapter 1 - Savior

Sango wondered into the forest, blind to every tree she passed. She was sick of it. Miroku said he wanted to spend his whole life with her. It was all lies. If he really felt that way, why did he go behind her back and try to get every girl to have his child. It made her so pissed off all the time. It stressed her out so much that lately she has misses every target with her boomerang in target practice. She was useless in fights with the gang and seamed to just be in the way.

Lost in thought, Sango suddenly tripped over a tree root and fell face first into the dirt. Tears stung her eyes, not only from the pain of her face, but the pain in her heart. "Stupid perverted monk." she growled and sat there in the dirt. She wasn't sure how long she was there when she heard a branch break behind her. She stood up quickly, only to find herself on the ground again., Her ankle was twisted and when she looked down, it was already starting to swell. "Shit." she groaned.

An imp-like demon crawled out from the forest towards Sango, licking it's lips. "How lovely. A young woman in pain, defenseless. The best type to feed from." It cackled. Sango tried getting up again, but only fell right back into the dirt.

She scooted away as the imp moved forward until she found herself with her back to the trunk of a tree. The imp scooted closer and made his way to her. 'What a day to forget your hidden knife in the hut.' she thought. The imp laughed and licked her face. "Tears. The perfect, natural seasoning for a young woman."

Sango groaned in disgust. She tried to push the imp off of her only to find that she was paralyzed. When did that happen? She was able to move her eyes and saw that the imp's tail was sticking into her leg. 'Shit.' she thought. So this was how she was going to die? She closed her eyes and braced herself.

Suddenly she felt the weight of the imp get lifted off of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her savior. The first person she thought of was Miroku. Did he since she was in trouble and come to find her?

She focused onto the man before her and saw long white hair. Inuyasha? No. His aura was different from Inuyasha. The poison that the imp had injected her with was making her sight fuzzy and soon, she fainted.

When she awoke, she was in a hut on a bed laid out on the floor. "Sango!" Sango recognized the little voice of the fire fox, Shippo.

"Shippo? What are you doing here?" she asked. Surely it wasn't Shippo who had saved her and brought her back to the hut. He was too small and to much of a chicken to stand up to a demon alone.

"You were passed out just outside of the hut and Inuyasha had to bring you in." You had a horrible slash on your leg so Kagome wrapped it for you and had you eat some herbs. Inuyasha said you smelled like a demon."

"Well I was attacked by one." Sango said, thinking of the little imp.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha had a look of disgust. I think he knew the demon."

"He knew the demon that attacked me? But it was just an imp…" Sango thought hard about what she saw before she fainted. "Oh! I thought I saw Inuyasha before I fainted, but his aura felt more demon-like." Sango looked at Shippo an his eyes grew wide.

"I'll be right back." He said and before Sango could reply, he hopped away.

'What was that about?' Sango wondered. Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha walked in, Shippo on Inuyasha's Shoulder and Kirara in Kagome's arms. "Kirara." she smiled and held out her arms for the demon cat. She mewed and jumped from Kagome's arms, curling up and nuzzling Sango.

"Sango, how's your leg?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Fine I think," she said, looking at the bandages where the imp's tail had stabbed her. She could feel steady, small pulse of pain under the bandages and looked back up at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Where's Miroku?" she asked. Kagome looked like she was about to say something, then let out a small groan instead. Sango sighed and shook her head. "It's ok. I figured that he would be with another girl." She smiled sadly.

"Sango, do you remember who saved you?" Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I thought it was you, but your aura felt different. It felt more like a demon." She said, trying to think of the man's face. "He had long white hair like you, but that's all I saw before I fainted. Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha nodded but looked worried. "I ask because when we found you, you smelled like…my brother."

Sango's eyes widened. "No wonder he had almost the same aura as you. But he knows what I am, why didn't he kill me when I was in my weakened state?" Sango wondered.

"At first I thought he was the one who had hurt you, but I could smell another demon on you and poison. I don't know why he didn't kill you right there, but I didn't see any signs of a demon, so I'm guessing he killed it, and carried you to just outside of the village, knowing I would smell blood." Inuyasha was in thought. He was probably wondering the same as Sango. Why DIDN'T Sesshomaru kill Sango or let the imp kill her. It wasn't like him to help a human. Especially one that is a Demon slayer.

The flap to the entrance of the hut opened and Miroku came in, back first, calling to someone on the outside. "By Akane! Let's get together again some time!" A woman's voice answered and giggled and Miroku came in and turned. His happy face turned to confusion and worry as he saw Sango. "What's going on?" he asked, walking up to the group. He saw Sango's leg wrapped in bandages and her swollen ankle. "Sango! What happened? Are you ok?" He asked coming straight to her side, dropping to his knees.

"You would know if you weren't with what's-her-face." Sango's words were bitter with acid as she wouldn't even look at his face.

"S-Sango?" He looked confused which made Shake with rage, her hands balled into fists.

"Get out." She hissed.

"Sango, I-"

"GET OUT! I don't want to see you! Just GET OUT!" she screamed and finally looked at his face, tears burning her eyes and sending the deadliest death glare anyone could receive. Miroku opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again and stood up and walked out of the hut, looking back at the door before leaving.

Sango was still shaking with anger as Kagome cautiously sat on her knees and grabbed Sango's trembling hand. "It will be ok, Sango." She rubbed her hand with her thumb and hugged her friend.

XXXXXX

Kind of a short chapter, but I hope I can make them bigger! Please tell me what you think of the new story :D


End file.
